Craft wand
Notes * Requires Hordes of the Underdark. * In order to take this feat, a character must be taking level five or higher in a class with a spellbook or in shifter. * Spells granted by feats or special abilities cannot be used to craft a wand. * The bone wand needed to use this feat may be directly available in modules created with the Hordes of the Underdark expansion, such as the Hordes of the Underdark campaign. Bone wands can also be crafted from large bones if a DC 13 craft weapon check is passed. These large bones are dropped by many skeletons and other standard skeletal creatures (even in older modules, including all official campaigns) whenever the creature's killer has a craft weapon or craft armor skill of at least 6. * When casting a spell on a bone wand, all metamagic aspects are ignored. * The number of charges depends on caster level, rather than the character level mentioned in this feat's description. In addition, a module builder can specify that all crafted wands have 50 charges, regardless of caster level. * Subspells (e.g. protection from evil) will produce a wand of the master spell (e.g. protection from alignment) that can then be used to cast any subspell of that master spell. This is of particular note with shadow conjuration, as its subspells have different crafting costs. * It is the innate level of a spell, not the spell level for a particular class, that determines if the spell can be used with this feat (and the associated costs). These often coincide, but not always. For subspells, the innate level of the master spell will be used, with the exception of shadow conjuration for which the innate level of the subspell is used. * There are some spells that are blocked from this feat. Most of the blocked spells have a range of "personal", but not most of the personal spells are blocked. See the table at the end of this article for a list of those spells that can be used with this feat. * The costs of crafting are calculated as follows, with the caveat that cantrips (level 0 spells) are treated as level 1 spells for this calculation. A full listing of costs is in the table at the end if this article. ** GP: caster level (of the wand) × innate level × 750 ** XP: caster level (of the wand) × innate level × 30 * A crafted wand is usable only by the discipline (arcane or divine) that crafted it. Wands created by divine casters are usable by clerics, druids, paladins, and rangers, while those created by arcane casters are usable by bards, sorcerers, and wizards. Custom content notes *A custom class must have this feat in their feat list, or that class will not be able to select it as a general feat. * Some functionality of this feat is controlled via des_crft_spells.2da. * This feat is implemented by the script x2_pc_craft, which is a wrapper for the functions defined in x2_inc_craft. *The maximum spell level that can be crafted into a wand is controlled by the scripting constant X2_CI_CRAFTWAND_MAXLEVEL (defined in x2_inc_craft, compiled via x2_pc_craft). **Even if the spell level limit is raised, the spells dirge and elemental swarm cannot be used to craft a wand without a .2da change. * To specify the 50-charge option, set the local variable X2_SWITCH_ENABLE_50_WAND_CHARGES on the module to a nonzero integer value, or uncomment (or add) the line SetModuleSwitch (MODULE_SWITCH_ENABLE_CRAFT_WAND_50_CHARGES, TRUE); in the OnModuleLoad event handler. Craft wand costs The following table lists the spells that can be used with this feat, along with the caster level of the resulting item and the associated costs. The final column indicates the classes that can use the spell with this feat, with a special designator ("Cd") indicating if clerics can use the spell with this feat but only have access to it through domains. category:feats restricted by class